


Secret game

by NekoChanT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad English, F/M, Futanari, Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChanT/pseuds/NekoChanT
Summary: Blue shows Steven what she used to like to do with Pink.





	Secret game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тайная игра](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458099) by https://ficbook.net/authors/1366740. 



> This was written for 2 hours and at night, so that on something quality and serious not claims. And yes, again bad translation.

Blue loved Steven as much as she once loved Pink. Though he explained to her and others that he is not her, Blue is still told and showed him what they did with the younger. And the hybrid had shown her human customs, but the Blue was interested in some of the human things that were very much like what she liked to do with Pink in the sauna.

And Blue once showed Steven their old ways.

Previosly Diamond asked her Pearl and Steven's Pearl to leave to give them space. Blue Pearl unquestioningly obeyed orders, while Steven's was afraid that Blue will make the boy something bad. But after persuasion from the boy himself, she gave up and left. Steven simply could not imagine that such a sensitive diamond would do something terrible to him, completely forgetting her past deeds.

However, she didn't do anything dangerous with the boy.

First Blue was quietly waiting for Pink's son in the sauna. It came in yellow swimming trunks. This time he was more calm and instead of bomb he just plunged into the water and swam to the Blue. But this time he sat not on her lap, but on her hand, that was already unusually. But he didn't think to worry. Only after the Blue say "Turn your back on me" he thought it was strange. Steven remembered that everything seemed strange to him, so he calmed himself down and turned around like a diamond asked. The situation became more unclear when Blue gently pushed Steven forward to lay down on his stomach. Hugging her middle finger, the boy really wanted to ask what and why, but the fact that she took off his trunks and lifted his hips sharpened the desire to ask about it.

While curly was collecting the words in a pile, Blue was considered interesting genitals of Steven. They were interesting at least because he was a human boy, but he had a girl's organ. He had and a boyish organ, but a girl would have surprised an ordinary person more. The diamond itself was only pleasantly surprised that such a special boy has the same special genitals. But still, she will use only one — the one she's more experienced with.

Steven did not have time to say anything, as he felt a very strange new feeling. No one had ever touched him the second place. Even him. At first, he did not understand how to treat it, but after the second time, he realized that it was very nice.

She had a lot of experience before him. Blue loved to lend Pink pleasure this way, and sometimes and other diamonds. This was so often, that Blue knew every place Pink, which was forcing its yelling. She knew that Steven these places may be totally different, but finding them was even more interesting. Started out just slowly licked it all over the pussy. He felt that he squeezed her finger harder, she licked it yet. Of course, it is not only just spent a large tongue at the bottom. Blue still and gently pressed the tip on the clitoris, which he, for some reason, have. So that it is less shaking, she gently stroked his back with the other hand. Diamond didn't want his first time to be traumatic. Blue didn't even try to stick her finger in. Even just in the Pink he first entered the hard way, an even smaller creature she did not even try to wanted.

After not much time, Steven was really starting to like it. He wasn't scared anymore and his body stopped shaking. Blue noticed that too, also due to the fact that between his labia became wet. From this slide became easier, so that a diamond more often has become focus attention on the clitoris, more often his caressing.

Steven arched his back, his thighs quivered, and with a low squeak he caught something very pleasant. Blue knew it was an orgasm, but the boy does not. Maybe she'll explain it to him later.

Giving him rest a minute or two, diamond resumed caressing. This time Steven felt a little different. Maybe even better since he began to softly moan in her finger and heavier than the last time to breathe. She did all the same, only more intensively, but it still made the boy feel very good. Sometimes he even moved either towards her tongue, or for some reason. And here is again the moment, forcing Blue pull away, and Steven feel well.

Curly already quite lost track of time. After the second time he began to cry out, still covering her mouth with a finger, and after some he did not even tried to hide the moans. A natural lubricant, after a few times, flowed even shaking from the pleasure to the boy's feet.

Only when Blue thought Steven had enough fun, she stopped. Having the last orgasm, the boy was breathing heavily with closed eyes and diamond is neatly placed he on a hard surface. She knew that if she put him in that condition into the water, she'll never forgive herself for the actual drowning. If he needs to be cleansed of his own juices, the boy will do it after he comes to himself. And while it did not happen, Blue waited patiently for him, remembering his sweet sounds. His groans even resembled the moans of the Pink... Quite a bit.

Some time later, Steven was able to move, he pulled back his swimming trunks and, still red, asked what was torturing him from the start:

"What was that?"

"This is was our secret", with mild giggle cast Blue. "But I'll tell you about it later. We're already late"

After the sauna, Steven never told anyone what happened. Even when the Pearls are almost directly asked him if "played" he was there with a diamond. Pearl took his word for it and probably due to his hesitation, did not ask about it anymore. In his other encounters with the Blue Diamond, she actually told him everything that was related to his first time, even adding what she had learned from Earth. None of them thought it was strange, so every time the boy flew to Home World, Blue played with him, as once with Pink.


End file.
